Mochlum's 3DS games list
WOO A RIPOFF Super Mario 3D Land I actually really liked this game after replaying it recently. The graphics are great, it has a unique use of the 3D effect (you can choose if you want it to pop out more or if you want more depth), and the level design, while easy in the first half, is very good. I think it is one of my more favorite 3DS titles, after playing it a few times. While it is undeniably flawed with the difficulty, crappy world map, and uninspired bosses, I still think it is one of the better Mario platformers. 8/10 Pilotwings Resort SHOVELWARE. Okay, it isn't entirely shovelware, but they don't make the plane-flying NEAR as fun as in Wii Sports Resort. (except for when flying the jet-plan, but you have to unlock that). The missions are a bit repetitive, so the only thing I really like doing is flying the jet around the island. Rest is SHOVELWARE. 4.5/10 Mario Kart 7 While it is lazier then the past games, (with the poor character roster, some lazy tracks, and lack of Versus mode), I still think the multiplayer is as fun as always. The single-player isn't near as good as Double Dash's and still is a bit behind Wii's in my opinion, but the multiplayer is so addicting and fun that I can disregard those. 6/10 Ocarina of Time 3D One of the best Nintendo 64 and Zelda games (though not as good as Majora's Mask in both regards, in my opinion) is now on the 3DS. Everyone knows this game's praise, why it is so fun, blah blah blah, but it isn't as good as some people say. Because any game that involves a Water Temple as awful as this one, can't be as good as people say. But it is still very fun, with great graphics and 3D. If you want to start the Zelda series, start here, cuz you'll be hooked. 9/10 Tetris Axis Tetris, one of the most addicting games ever made, is pretty fun on the 3DS. It has some interesting modes, a cool customizable marathon mode, etc. But one big problem I have with it is the controls. It doesn't use the analogue stick, and can only use the D-pad, which is really uncomfortable to use on the 3DS. 7/10 Kid Icarus:Uprising Oh my god. How do I explain this. It has amazing gameplay. I've never seen a game with gameplay like this before, and it is very original. It has an amazing story. There are several plot twists, and they all had amazing characters. It was funny. It was like a really good Saturday Morning Cartoon. It is extremely replayable. There are 360 missions to do in the game. THREE HUNDRED AND FRIGGIN SIXTY. It has a ton of weapons you can buy or forge. It is extremely customizable. You can do an AMAZING online multiplayer mode, which is very addicting and entertaining. I mean, I don't even know how to say it. BUY IT. NOW. 11/10 Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance To be honest... I don't like this game. COME AT ME BRO. CAME TITHER ME BRETHREN. But there a few reasons. The combat is repetitive in my opinion. Seemed like just a lot of button mashing in my opinion. The worlds are empty. Unlike from what I've seen of the past games, you barely see any characters from the worlds. They mostly make cameos. The enemies aren't usually ones from the movies, just random weird-looking things. I've never played any games before it, so I guess I need to play them first, so I might come back to this review once I get 1.5 Remix. 4/10 Paper Mario Sticker: Star I am in a love-hate relationship with this game. I love it because it is very visually appealing (see what I did there? A-peeling? CUZ IT HAS STICKERS?! RIIIIGHT?! EEEEHHHH?) with great colors and amazing 3D. And the gameplay is slightly entertaining... but now let's get to why I hate it. It was gonna be Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door 2. That would be amazing. Get to it now Nintendo. Smash Bros Wii U/3DS can wait. But then Miyamoto said "FOCUZ ON THE GAMEPLAY AND NOT STUFF EVERYONE LIKED FROM THE PAST GAMES MORE. IT TO SIMILAR TO TTYD BUT THAT BAD CUZ IT NOT LIKE EVERYONE LIKE DAT". I can sorta understand it, but they kinda steered the game play into the wrong direction. So star for trying, but they failed with it. Fun at first, then it gets stupid REAL quick. So if you are a Paper Mario fan, you'll either hate or love it. I am in between kind of. (just with the next Paper Mario, make it TTTYD2. Or Paper Luigi. Or whatever. JUST DO IT! NOW!) 5/10 Fire Emblem: Awakening This game is my first Fire Emblem game, and now I really want to see more games in the series. It is amazing. Great gameplay, awesome characters, great graphics, and a good story. There are a few problems though. The game is VERY lengthy on cutscenes. Text-box cutscenes. It gets a little boring. And also, some levels are a bit repetitive. But the rest, is AMAZING! BUY IT NOOOOOOOW! 9.5/10 New Super Mario Bros. 2 I actually have grown a soft spot for this game too. It is so uncreative it makes Super Mario Galaxy 2 look like Super Mario 64, is so easy that Super Mario 3D World feels like Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels, and it has such poor 3D effects that one of those 3D place-mat things has better 3D then it. But... I like it. It still has Mario fun, and the graphics are a step up from the DS version. Not to mention, the coins are very satisfying to collect, even if the prize for getting a million is crappy. 6/10 Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Officially the 3rd best game on 3DS! The first Luigi's Mansion game always had a huge following, and now that it is finally out, I think it is officially the superior of the two games! It has really creative mansions, fun gameplay, sometimes even difficult puzzles, and I love battling ghosts. Scarescraper is really fun, especially with friends. It is even really funny, with Luigi's extreme facial expressions, and E Gadd's less then enthusiastic cheering on. It is overall really, really good. 9/10 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity I never completed this game, for one reason: BORING. Not much to elaborate on, I just don't have any inspiration to keep playing because of how boring I find it. The mystery dungeons are... okay... I guess... the text is well writen, but really drawn out and kind of cheesy, so yeah, not a huge fan of this game. 4/10 Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Did it here. Animal Crossing: New Leaf 10/10 One of the best 3DS games. It is just ADDICTING. So much to do, such as customizing homes, the city, your look, and more. It is very fun and the constantly changing world is very cool. Not to mention some great charming characters and stores. It is just plain AMAZING! Project X Zone Pretty much the same as my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Review, just slightly changed. Yeah... 4/10 Freakyforms Deluxe This game is pretty adorable. The adorable Formees, the adorable missions, the adorable everything. First off, the customization is really cool. You can make the most outrageous designs. However, the exploration part isn't as fun. The controls are kind of annoying, since you can only use the touch screen. Also, the graphics in the background are kind of straining. Not to mention, you have to unlock EVERYTHING. It is okay, but could've been much much better. 6.5/10 Mario and Luigi: Dream Team Best RPG on the 3DS by far! The graphic style is very good, albiet dated at times, it uses the 3D effect pretty uniquely, has fun battles, a lot of personality, and probably some of the most epic battles of all time with the giant Luigi battles. Such a great game, I highly reccomend. 9/10 Pokemon Y Kind of too early to make much of a judgement, but it is FANTASTIC so far. eShop Games Dillon's Rolling Western Holy crap. This game. This crap is intense. Even in the first part of each level, it is intense. You gotta find scruffles. And minerals. And money. FAST. I mean, the entire game is intense. The raids are like the first level x193803090832. You need gun towers. They're expensive. So you'll find yourself battling them manually. You need skill. They will pass you, and you WILL lose your livestock. So you have to hurry. I mean, this is just plain intense. If you like games this intense, buy it. But seriously, I can not stress how intense this is. 8/10 Colors 3D "This is a pretty good art program." -Probably the Worst Artist ever. I mean, this program works pretty good for drawing. A lot of colors customization, and it even lets you make 3D pictures. I think the best thing about this game is the online. You can see a lot of amazing pictures, in stunning THREE-DEE. You can chat about them, too. So if you are an artist, you will like it. If you like viewing cool 3D art, you still might like it, just not as much. 7/10 Pushmo/Crashmo Sorry, to lazy to make separate reviews. But these are some of the best puzzle games, at least on a handheld. They are hard. At least Crashmo is. Pushmo is a little hard, but not near as hard as the sequel. But they are super addicting and fun. You will spend hours on these games. They are very hard. fun, and cool. They are very creative, with amazing level design. The only problem I really have with it is the 3D isn't super impressive. Also, the customization of levels is hard since I'm not that good of a level designer. But one of those two problems is my fault, so it is pretty dang awesome. 8.5/10 SteamWorld Dig Best eShop title! This game is basically a mix of 2D exploration platformers like Super Metroid and mining games like Minecraft, and boy is it addicting! What starts out as a search-and-dig-and-repeat game quickly engulfs you with depth, gadgets, and dungeons to explore. It is highly addicting, has decent graphics, and a slight mysterious story. The gameplay is extremely addicting and I have already beat it twice. 9/10 Upcoming Games I Want *Link Between Worlds *Yoshi's New Island *Super Smash Bros for 3DS Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:3DS Category:RIPOFFERS!